


My Solution

by Kend1821



Category: Jelix - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, septicpie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cussing, Homophobia, M/M, Nerd!Jack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i know it's cliche but i had to write it, jock!felix, mark is like half dork half jock idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kend1821/pseuds/Kend1821
Summary: Felix Kjellberg is the quarterback of the football team. Sean 'Jack' McLoughlin is the captain of the Mathletes. One day after football practice,  Felix is informed that he needs to bring his grades up or he will be kicked off the team. What will happen when a mutual friend sets Jack up to tutor him?





	1. Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> After writing several oneshots, I decided I wanted to try and write a multi-chapter fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy and that we can go on this journey together.

*Felix's POV*

Life always has a way of making things complicated. No matter what you decide you're going to do, destiny has the ultimate choice of what's really going to happen. That's why good people die young and smart people are unsuccessful.

Now, I'm not saying we shouldn't take responsibility for our actions and blame the world for our problems. Most of us still have a say in the way things unfold. I'm just staying that some things that happen are out of our control.

The harsh chirp of a whistle brought me back to reality. The play was in action and the football laid in my hands. I reached my arm back and threw the ball, propelling it toward the wide receiver. His hands clasped around it and he ran down the field, scoring a touchdown.

Practice continued like this for hours. We practiced various plays and our half of the team won the game. My friends and teammates gave me high fives and we all headed towards the locker room. Before we got there, though, a loud voice called for me.

"Kjellberg!" Coach Smith yelled.

"Yes, Coach?" I asked politely.

He pulled me away from the other boys and continued in a hushed whisper. I couldn't tell if the look on his face was one of concern or anger.

"Are you aware that you're failing Algebra 2?"

"Yes."

"That's a problem, Felix. School rules say that academics come before sports. If you don't bring your grade up soon I have to kick you off of the team."

"What?!"

"I don't want to lose my star player. Get those grades up," was all he said before turning around and going to his office.

I stormed into the locker room and angrily twisted my combination lock until my locker door flew open. Sighing, I changed out of my uniform and back into my casual clothes. After I was done I slammed the locker closed and leaned against the cold metal.

This couldn't be happening. There was no way I'd be able to get my grades up; algebra was like a foreign language to me.

"What's wrong, Felix?"

Mark Fischbach approached me from the other side of the locker bay. Mark was an Asian boy with bright red hair and glasses. His body looked extremely fit and muscular, but in reality he wasn't very good at sports; he was merely a benchwarmer on the team.  
  
He wasn't very popular with the other guys on the team because he was kind of awkward, but I would talk to him. I hated how some of the players thought they were better than other people. Mark had always been nothing but nice to me and never gave me any reason to dislike him.

"Well, I'm failing math, and unless I somehow magically bring my grade up, Coach has to kick me off the team."

"I think I might be able to help," he grinned.

"Are you some kind of math genius?"

"No, but my friend Jack is."

"Jack?"

"Y'know, green hair," he motioned to his hair.

"Oh, that shy smart kid."

"Yeah! He could totally help you."

"It's worth a shot. When do you think he could help me?"

"Tomorrow afternoon in the library should be fine. Just between us, he doesn't have much of a social life."

"Alright. Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"No problem, " he smiled, "You're, like, the nicest guy on the team. I don't want you to be replaced."

"Oh god, I didn't even think of that. If I'm kicked off then Chris takes my place."

"Chris is a douche," he chuckled slightly.

We left the locker room and headed towards the parking lot. The sun was shining harshly as we made our way down the gravel path. I used my sleeve to wipe off the beads of sweat from my forehead.

Mark jumped on his bike and I climbed into my car. It was nothing fancy, but it got me from Point A to Point B. As I drove home my mind kept wandering to my conversation with Mark. Would his dorky friend really be able to drill all these formulas and terms into my stupid head? I guess I was going to see.


	2. Guess Again

*Jack's POV*

Nothing felt as blissful as reading a good book in a nearly empty library. I basked in the silence as I read the book in my hands, allowing myself to completely absorb the riveting plot and complex characters.

"Hey Jack," a deep voice brought me back to reality.

"Hey Mark," I said without moving my eyes off the page.

"So, I've got good news for you, Jackaboy," Mark sat beside me with a huge grin on his face.

"What, you finally got laid?"

"No," he glared at me," guess again."

"Just tell me, asshole."

"Fineee. I found a guy for you to tutor," he said with a mischievous smirk.

"I don't mind helping, but why is that good news?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because the guy happens to be a certain quarterback named Felix Kjellberg!"

"W-What?!"

My entire face went red at the sound of his name. I had had a crush on Felix for years now, stemming back all the way to middle school.

His perfectly blonde hair, his sculpted jawline, and those strong cheekbones...sigh; I practically swooned every time I thought of him. But, unfortunately for me, Felix had no idea I even existed, just like everyone else in this stupid school.

"I...I can't do it," I admitted to Mark.

"Why not?" he asked.

"That would be so awkward."

"So, yeah...I kind of told him you'd do it."

"Mark!" I exclaimed.

"I figured you'd be happy!"

"Ugh, fine. What subject does he need help in?"

"Algebra."

"When did you volunteer me to start?"

"Today after school in the library."

"I don't how I'm going to do this," i sighed.

"You've got this, Jack."

"What if he's mean to me?"

"Felix isn't like the other jocks. He's always been nice to me."

Our conversation was interrupted by the screech of a bell, and I knew it was time to go to first period. I always liked to relax in the library before class started; it was relaxing and solitary.

Mark said goodbye as he walked down a separate hallway. I walked to my class when, suddenly, I felt myself being shoved into the lockers. I braced myself as my scrawny body crashed into the cool metal. A pained gasp escaped my lips as my hands moved to my side. My fragile body ached after the rough impact.

My bruises, while painful, paled in comparison to the brutal sting of humiliation. I could only sigh as what remained of my dignity was ripped apart like cheap tissue paper.

"Watch out, fag" I heard a voice snicker.

I looked up to see Chris McKnight laughing with his friends as they walked down the hall. Chris was one of the most popular kids in the school: rich, athletic, and a straight up asshole. Chris wasn't a stereotypical dumb jock, though; he excelled at academics as much as he did at sports. In the crazy ecosystem of high school, he was a sly fox and I was a frail mouse.

High school was fucking terrible for me. Sean 'Jack' McLoughlin: nonathletic, unpopular, and painfully shy. Bullies loved me while the rest of my peers despised me. Mark was the only person who actually talked to me aside from a few acquaintances from the chess club.

I relaxed slightly as I took my normal seat at the front of my AP Calculus class. As lame as it sounds, I really liked math. The complex problems were a fun challenge to work through. They were like a puzzle, really, and if you didn't understand the answer, there was always a logical explanation waiting for you.

But math was not the only subject I enjoyed. I loved the inventive problem-solving nature of science, the fascinating pasts found in history, and the creative writings found in English. Really, I liked learning.

Mrs. Williams took her place at the front of the room and started writing problems on the board. I eagerly picked up my pencil and jotted down the problems, showing my work as I powered through the problems. Things were going well until the teacher started calling on us to share our answers.

"Jack, what did you get for this problem?" she asked in her nasally voice.

"N-no solution," I stuttered quietly.

"Correct as always!" she praised before going to the next student.

"N-n-n-nice stutter, faggot," I heard a boy chuckle from behind me.

My face turned a light shade of pink and I bowed my head down. I couldn't go five minutes without hearing that awful slur being thrown at me. The worst part was that I wasn't even gay; I was bisexual, but it's not like bigoted high schoolers care about accurately insulting you.

I turned my attention back to the math problems in front of me in order to distract myself both from the teasing and from the fear I had about tutoring Felix this afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

*Felix's POV*

My heart pounded as I walked down the familiar front hallway towards the library. What if I was too stupid to understand Jack? What if he just confused me even more?

I took a deep breath when I got to the door before quietly pulling it open. I peered inside to see Jack pacing around one of the wooden tables in the middle of the room as if he were anxious. Why would he be scared? He wasn't the one who needed help.

"Hey, you're Jack, right?" I approached him.

He suddenly stopped pacing and looked up once he heard my voice. His eyes were wide and the poor guy looked terrified that I was talking to him. I noticed that his hands were shaking slightly.

"Y-yeah, I'm Jack," he squeaked out nervously.

I took a second to observe the boy. His skinny body was covered with a dorky white shirt and striped tie with a matching pair of khaki shorts. His nerd status was only emphasized by the black glasses resting on his face. The most noticeable feature about him, however, was his bright green hair.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I motioned to one of the chairs in front of us.

"Yes. I-I mean no, I mean...y-you can sit there," he stuttered.

I slung my backpack onto the mahogany table before pulling out a messy binder crammed full of worksheets. Rummaging through, I flipped through the papers before finding the worksheets I needed to do for homework. Jack took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Do you understand this?" I slid the papers to him.

"Yeah. Factoring," he nodded as he observed the pages.

"Can you explain it to me?"

"Sure."

He pulled out a notebook and flipped to a blank page. I watched in amazement as he picked up his pencil and sped through the problems. There wasn't a second of hesitation as he copied down the problems. Then, he turned the page around so I could see it.

"Okay," he pointed to the start of the problem, "first you find if they have a greatest common factor."

He walked me through the rest of the problems, avoiding eye contact as he looked up to see if I was understanding. As if by magic, I was following Jack's teaching perfectly. By the end of the first worksheet I was able to factor completely on my own.

"You're amazing!" I exclaimed.

"T-thanks," his entire face went red at the compliment.

"Hey," I looked sympathetically, "You don't have to be so nervous."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. I'm just letting you know that there's nothing to be scared of."

"I'm just really shy."

"I know. There's nothing wrong with that, though."

"You think so?"

"I know so," I flashed a smile at him.

"Thanks," he grinned sheepishly.

I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter. His timidness was endearing in a cute way. Wait, why did I describe a guy as cute? I was straight. I liked girls and I kissed girls and I wasn't attracted to boys. It must have just been an off thought.

"Do you think you can tutor me every Monday and Wednesday? I would ask everyday but I have football practice the rest of the week."

"Yeah, that's fine. I have Mathletes and Chess Club on Thursday and Friday," he hesitated as if he was embarassed to admit his hobbies.

"Oh, you're a Mathlete?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," he bowed his head shamefully.

"That's why you're so good at this stuff."

"You don't think that's lame?" he looked up with surprised look plastered on his face.

"Why would I?"

"It's kind of dorky."

"Jack," I started, "don't let stereotypes and judgements get you down. I like 'dorky' things too; I play video games almost every night."

"Really?" his face lit up.

"Yeah."

"What's your favorite game?" His excitement was almost leaking from his eyes.

"Mine is probably Tibia. What about you?"

"I love Shadow of the Colossus. The storyline and gameplay are so good and then the soundtrack just makes it even better. I've played that game a million times and never gotten sick of it. Oh, sorry, I'm rambling."

I frowned slightly as he quickly apologized for being enthusiastic. He must have thought he was annoying me, but he wasn't at all. I found it fascinating to listen to other people talk about their interests. I could only wonder how much he had to have been shut down in order to be so quick to shut himself up.

"No, you're fine. I don't blame you for being passionate. Shadow of the Colossus is a really good game. You know what else is a good game? The Walking Dead Game by Telltale Games."

We stayed like this for about thirty minutes, just sitting and talking about video games that we enjoyed. It felt nice to discuss the gameplay and graphics and soundtracks and everything else. Aside from Mark, none of the guys cared about games that didn't involve sports. But Jack truly seemed to love them as much as I did, if not more. We would have gone on for hours if it wasn't for my alarm going off that signaled that I need to go home.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Jack," I stick my hand out.

"Nice to meet you too," his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as our hands touched.

"I'll see you next Monday," I picked my stuff up and headed towards the door.

"Bye," Jack waved nervously.

I couldn't believe it; I actually learned something from Jack. Maybe this semester wasn't going to be so bad after all. Maybe, just maybe, I would actually be able to pass Algebra 2 and keep my spot on the football team. One thing I knew for sure is that I owed Jack big time.


	4. Head Over Heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I really love writing it.

 

*Jack's POV*

I was so fucking stupid. Sure, Jack, obsess over video games with the captain of the football team. That sounds like a _great_ idea.

He was probably judging me the whole time,  thinking of how lame I sounded. Then he was probably going to text his jock friends and laugh at how much of a loser I was. At least he had the decency to be polite to my face; most of the assholes in this school would've shut me down the second I started talking.

Sighing, I listened to the quiet click of my sneakers against the sidewalk on my way home. The wind gently blew through my hair and shook the leaves of the tall oak trees around me. The surrounding sky was a beautiful gradient of soft pinks and bold oranges and baby blues.

I made my way up the creaky wooden stairs of my front porch and pulled my keychain out of my pocket, flipping through the keys until I found the right one. I slid the key into the lock and turned it to the right, producing a loud clicking sound before I pushed the door front door open.

"Hey Sean," my mother called from the kitchen. She was the only one who called me by my real name.

"Hi Mom," I made my way towards her.

"So," she pulled me into a tight hug,"how was your day?"

"It was alright."

"How did the tutoring go?" She released her grip on me and returned to the oven,  stirring a pot full of noodles with a wooden spoon.

"It went well. He seemed to understand it better after I explained it to him," I shrugged.

"Well of course, he had the best teacher," she bragged.

"Mom," I groaned playfully.

"Okay, okay. I'll quit being _that_ mom. Now go get your homework done, because dinner will be ready in about an hour."

I made my way back through the living room and passed by some of my siblings on my way up the stairs. When I finally got to my room I closed the door behind me before throwing my backpack on the floor and collapsing on the bed.  I grabbed a pair of earbuds from my bedside table and plugged them into my phone. Within seconds heavy metal music was blaring into my ears and I nodded my head along to the beat.

I laid on the green comforter,  staring blankly at the ceiling above me as my mind wandered. I couldn't help my thoughts from revolving around Felix. What if he wasn't just putting on an act? What if he truly was being nice and enjoying my company?

No. As cliche as it sounded, guys like Felix Kjellberg didn't hang out with guys like me. Guys like Felix Kjellberg hung out with guys like Chris McKnight who picked on guys like me. It was sad, but it was reality. It didn't matter how much I was crushing on him; I was worthless to him.

But how did he know about Tibia? It wasn't exactly a very popular game. Maybe he wasn't lying about everything. But that didn't matter.  No amount of gaming could change the fact that we were worlds, if not galaxies, apart. I was just a math tutor to him: nothing more and nothing less. He would get his decent grades and then he would never talk to me again.

I inhaled slowly as my fists clenched into balls beside me. It wasn't fair.  Why were guys like Felix and Chris able to have a good high school experience? Because they could throw a ball around a field they magically got treated better than everyone else? But people like me, the shy and the nonathletic and the academic people, got shoved into the dirt both literally and figuratively.

I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I knew it was just an act; I knew he didn't really want to be my friend, let alone anything more than that. But I was just naive enough to think that maybe, just maybe, I had some sort of chance.  I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, but damn was I head over heels for that boy.


	5. Really

*Felix's POV*

I tried not to skip class a lot. I really did. But sometimes I just couldn't handle another hour of Mrs. Hughes's rants about the botanical structures of plants. I took this science class to learn about animals, but according to Mrs. Hughes 'all forms of life are equally important,' or some hippie crap like that.

I made my way through the empty hallways as quietly as possible, taking in the blissful feeling of being alone. It was almost as if your footsteps echoed softly against the metal lockers as you snuck around. My relaxing break, however, was interrupted when I heard muffled noises coming from a nearby hallway.

My instincts fought as I tried to decide whether to hide or to investigate the noise. I held my breath and creeped my way to the source of the noise before looking around the corner. What I saw, though, wasn't a teacher or staff member waiting to bust me; it was two other kids. I instantantly recognized that the smaller boy was none other than Jack.

The taller boy was holding a binder out of Jack's reach, laughing and shoving him back whenever he tried to reach up and grab it. While bullying was common in this school, it made my blood boil everytime I saw it. Nobody deserved to be treated like crap by someone stronger than them.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I growled.

When the bully looked up and saw me, his entire face went white and he backed away and spouted apologies. I didn't know why people were so scared of me; I was just a kid in a letterman jacket.

"I don't care that you're sorry. Just go."

The tall boy gave the binder back and sped away quickly. Jack looked in astonishment , then quickly darted his eyes to the floor when he noticed my gaze.

"A-Are you going to torment me now?" he stuttered nervously.

"Of course not," I frowned softly. How often did he get picked on?

"Then why'd you scare that guy away?" he never lifted his eyes off the ground.

"Because you don't deserve to be treated like that."

"I-I..thanks."

"Why would I be mean to you? Especially afteryou helped me with my math?"

"I don't know. You guys don't usually have a real reason," Jack shrugged.

"Who are 'you guys?'" my brow shot up in confusion.

"Y'know, Chris, Andrew, Chad, and most of the athletes."

"Jack, I'm not like those assholes. Hell, I'm not even friends with most of them."

"R-Really?"

"Really," I gave a reassuring smile.

I cupped his face in hands and gently lifted it up, forcing him to look into my eyes. He winced slightly at my touch, and I could almost feel the heat transfering through his cheeks into my hands. His skin felt soft against my palms, and it took all of my strength not to rub circles into it with my thumb. His beautiful blue eyes were staring at me like soft ocean waves crashing onto the pale white shore that surrounded them.

Why couldn't I stop staring into them? They were just eyes. Sure, maybe they were the prettiest shade of blue I had ever seen, but they were just Jack's eyes.

"Jack," I sighed, "what do you want to be when you get out of college?"

"What?"

"Just answer me."

"I don't know. Maybe a sound engineer? But what does that-"

"Exactly, Jack. You're highly intelligent and you will be able to get that job no problem. Do you know what Chris and the others want to be? They want to be professional football players, but that's not going to happen, now is it? You're the real winner in the end here."

"You really think so?" I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"I know so. Believe it or not, but I'd rather have good grades than be another mediocre quarterback who peaks during high school."

"I've never really thought of it that way," he admitted.

"Sometimes you just need a different perspective."

As I let go of his face, I couldn't help but notice how empty my hands felt without him in between them.

"Thanks, Felix. Really."

"Of course."

"Well," he fixed the collar of his shirt," I'll see you at tutoring tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Jack," I grinned as I watched the green haired boy dissapear from my sight as he walked down the hallway and around the corner.


End file.
